The Curse
by Ayame99
Summary: A Bad Luck Halloween video shoot, located on Japan's famous Gunkajima Island aka:Ghost Island, becomes Hiro's worst nightmare! Warnings: ThrillerHorror and Noncon.
1. Hashima Island

**A/N: **First and foremost I did this for a little true scary Halloween fun. And by true I mean really out there scary and demented thriller lol Its kind of a psychological thriller. It is Hiro in first person POV, which is the first time I have wrote him this way. It was a different challenge. I LOVE Hiro and all the Gravi folks, but I wrote this as unbiased as possible...to make it genuinely scary. Or well I tried to at least. I always wanted to try and write something maddening, so this is it. I'm a million times sorry Hiro for using you this way! -sob-

**WARNING!** - This fic contains one scene of Non-consensual sex! The suggestion of suicide, plus there is blood and lots of injury. There are ghosts and un-dead, if you do not like these things then be advised that you're about to read it.

I **implore** you to do a Google search on Hashima Island, some very interesting stuff! Grr I'd put the links here..but you know FF doesn't like urls... Trust me though a Google search/Images will show you some aweosme pics of this place! Take a look at Japan's Gunkajima Island/Hashima Island aka. Ghost Island...before reading, it really gives you a feel for the setting I choose in the fic.

I do not own Gravitation which belongs to Maki Murakami. And I do not make any profit from writing this fic.

* * *

**The Curse - Part 1**

_I'm gonna die…my inevitable fate beckons me. But even so I'm running. My feet feel as heavy as cinder blocks, my legs are numb—I feel ready to give out. The pounding of my heart is the only thing I can hear, hammering against my chest like a sledgehammer. I see nothing, feel nothing…there's a gun in my hand but I don't even realize I'm gripping it with sticky bloody hands. The blood—so much blood. Must keep running, but its getting so hard…. _

_They're coming for me…so very close behind me. _

_Make it stop…_

_Make it stop! _

_The fear inside me is taking over, its insane grip on my conscience squeezing out all rationality. I can't fight anymore…my lips move without sound, begging me for release. _

_Let me go…_

_Let me go!_

_Crumpled, I fall to my knees, my eyes are opened wildly but the windows are distant now. I can see only one escape from my hell. It's calling me. Raising my hands to the sky, I beg for mercy. And I hear it, it's promising me a path to peace, oh I want it, I need it! My final calm shrouds me; I never thought I could feel it again. There is an angel whispering in my ear. Nodding to the voice, I raise the gun to my head…_

"_Oh god, help me…" _

Searing pain and the loud bang in my head drove me to scream my way out of slumber. Bolting awake, I clamped my hands to my skull; eyes squeezed shut from incredible pain. Panting and freaked out, I slowly began to realize I'm not in any pain at all. It was just a nightmare so I release my sweaty palms and I gape at my hands wildly. I'm looking for blood but there is none. The trouncing in my heart slows down and my eyes feel tired, leaden almost. Stupid nightmare, I thought and try to keep my eyelids from closing shut again, trying to focus. I take in my surroundings and realized that I was in a moving vehicle. To my right is a big panel of glass, a window. All I can see are greens and yellows blurring past the fogged up window. Cold water meets my hand as I smear over the glass to unconsciously clear my view. Outside trees and large farm fields accost my sight, tiny farm houses dotting the horizon in the distance. With my sudden arise, the whole thing made my head feel dizzy. Even the light of the sun shining on the fields of gold seemed to send a sharp pain straight to my brain.

I shut my eyes tight again and rest my head back once more. Instead I listened, I listened carefully. Not a sound except the lulling hum of the engine. It felt unusual to have no noise of my band mates at all. Maybe they were asleep, I cracked open my eyes and looked around. There was nobody…

That was strange, it compelled me to look down the hall of the tour bus, up as far as the drivers seat. From here I couldn't tell who was driving. But I felt so achy and stiff, I felt like I'd run a marathon or something. My lungs hurt, maybe I was coming down with a cold? But my curiosity got the better of me, I stood up and wavered, gaining my balance and walked through the bus. I peered into seats, the bunk beds, I peeked into the john and even the small sitting area. No one was here. I remembered I could use my voice as if I had forgotten how to use it.

"Shuichi?" It was the first person I called out for—my best friend, the one that always came to mind naturally. He didn't respond. I made my way right up to the driver's seat, which was empty. Empty! I instantly looked ahead of me, through the windshield…only all I could see was fog. There were no lines on the road; it was as if the bus were driving on top of the clouds.

"Hiro?"

"Hiro!"

My eyes snapped open and I gasped at first. Here I was sitting in my seat again, shoulder resting against the window. Only it wasn't fogged up anymore.

"Hehe, were you dreaming? Ooo did you think I was the bogeyman? Anyways Sakano said to wake you up. We're almost there," Shuichi said happily.

Eyes darting at the voice, I gave Shuichi an annoyed swat of my hand. "Almost where?" I wondered, sitting up.

"To that place we're shooting our Halloween video…well to the ferry anyways. We get to ride on a boat," he told me as if I should know.

I looked at him blankly.

"Right…" I managed and ran a hand through my hair and thought of my hands again. I held them in front of me. Hmm, they were clean and normal, except a few small calluses I get from playing my guitar. I looked out the window and frowned at that…didn't I just clean it a second ago? I must have been dreaming. Chuckling in at my at my silly scary mystery dreams, I asked Shuichi, "Didn't we already shoot this video?"

My friend sat down beside me and gawked. "Is your mother stressing you out again or something man? We haven't done this video yet. I can't wait either; it's like a field trip. Woo, that means no real work Hiro!" he clamoured happily.

I huffed with amusement at Shuichi.

"Oh the princess is awake."

I heard a familiar voice, it sounded teasing. I scoffed though. "Shut up," I muttered, not in the mood for his games right now. Why did he always have to taunt me?

"Relax…you'll need all the sleep you can get. You guys are going to be busy, busy, busy," K said. "This place will keep you on your toes."

I saw Suguru duck under K's arm and stand in front of the oversized American lout. "I think this is the stupidest idea we've ever had to endure. Why Hashima Island? Don't you know it's officially a ghost town? I mean their tourist logo is 'For the Tourist Who Dares'. Tell me why we're doing this again?" he complained, giving me and Shuichi eyes that looked to have held a small plea.

K clapped a hand to the small boys shoulder, "Oh come on. Who believes in that hocus pocus? It's just an old mining town, used to be one of the most densely populated islands in the world!"

"It's also referred to as _Ghost Island_!" hollered Suguru, reminding everyone again.

It was obvious the little keyboardist didn't want to go here, I thought. "I heard of Hashima Island too, in high school, the teachers loved to tell tales of it. It's actually called Gunkajima Island, which means 'Warship Island'. From afar it looks like a battleship they say." I told them and looked at Suguru. "It just looks scary, but there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Well I don't know about that," went Sakano's shaky nervous voice.

Everyone looked at each other tentatively. Suddenly Yuki appeared from the backroom. We all startled from the bit from spookiness we'd instilled in ourselves about ghost talk.

"Do you guys have to talk so fucking loud?" complained Yuki. "It's bad enough I was coerced into coming with you freaks…I'm working back here." He glared at K but his eyes went wide. "Hey who's driving the bus!"

Sakano squeaked and dashed back to the driver's seat.

"I think I almost wet my pants," Shuichi mumbled and blinked.

I just gulped.

K laughed, "Everyday is an adventure with you guys! We're almost became a can of boy band jam," he offered and shook with mirth.

"Idiots," Yuki muttered and went back to his work. Shuichi followed him, like a pouncing puppy. And Suguru walked off as pale as one of my ivory guitars.

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face. Man, what a day. But I felt someone still watching me. "K I'm not in the mood," I said then whispered, "Come on the others will find out." He sat down beside me anyways. I tried not to show my smile so I looked out the window to hide my face.

"They don't know their asses from their heads," K said.

I laughed but I still didn't look over. If I did I would be tempted to kiss my managers mouth. I know he wanted it…I wanted it too. We've been fooling around for the last couple of months. It was wrong though, he was married and I…I had Ayaka. But I think it was the 'wrong' part that we enjoyed so much. As much as I liked my girlfriend, I found her voice more annoying all the time. I even avoided her calls a few times, which was in the double digits by the end of each day. She called me about everything. She called me back if I forgot to say 'I love you.' So many times I wondered if I was just her scapegoat, the fallback guy, because she couldn't have Yuki. I had to admit in the beginning I was smitten with her. But K—I smirked—he said this was just some side action. Nothing personal, he'd told me. We had a good time, I felt desired, wanted…he brought out my bad side. It was addictive and I liked it. So his explanation was good enough for me, I didn't want to label it either. As long as we stayed true in mind to our other half's, a little fun seemed justified.

But right now I didn't want to have any fun. I felt psyched out by my recent dream and that feeling of serious déjà vu. A hand dragged my face away from the window and I found myself looking into a pair of icy blue eyes. I couldn't speak…I didn't know what to say.

"You look pale Hiro," K told me. "You're not coming down with something are you?"

I pulled out of his grasp, "Just a nightmare. It was nothing." I wished we were alone and that maybe he'd hold me. What I wanted right now was some comfort and warmth. But that was stupid, I feel like such a wally sometimes. K wasn't my boyfriend and I couldn't ask him to coddle me. I decided to change the subject. "So how long are we supposed to stay on Hashima Island?" I wondered.

K put his hand back down and said, "Two days. There is a tech crew there already…I hope they weren't devoured by evil phantoms."

I gaped at him, "That's just not funny man." I let my eyes travel over the blonds white shirt. My eyes landed on his gun. It looked just like the one…

"What is it with everyone? You're all such a superstitious bunch," he said softly with a chuckle and looked down where my eyes were studied. "You wanna play with it?" he asked with a naughty expression on his face. He pulled out the magnum and flipped it from side to side, "See isn't it a work of art?"

I felt my mouth water the urge to throw up came on strong.

"Hey what's wrong?"

The tip of gun was dripping with blood, droplets landed on K's pants. Somehow…I knew it was mine.

"Hiro?"

I clamped a hand to my mouth and garbled behind my hand, "Put it away…" But in the next blink, eyes locked on the gun, the blood was gone. Swallowing hard I closed my eyes and breathed calmly, forcing my stomach to relax. I looked up at K, who watched me with serious concern. He put the gun away and I looked at his pants. The blood was gone from there too. I took my hand from my mouth and breathed with relief through my mouth. "I'm sorry. My imagination is running wild."

The look on K's face relaxed, "Heh so is mine."

Perplexed I looked at him, geez he thinks I was being dirty.

"We're here guys!" Sakano called from up front.

K ruffled my hair and dashed off. I frowned and fixed my mane, then stood to follow. Shuichi mentioned a boat, and I went to see. We drove up to some inspection booth and stopped. Sakano got off with K and they talked to the inspector. The man in a navy blue uniform, looked at some papers Sakano handed him. I watched the man nod and point to the platform just ahead. Peering in that direction I saw the large ferry boat, a craft capable of carrying twenty cars. But not today, from what I could hear, the bus was staying behind. I groaned we were going to have to camp there overnight. Turning to look, I noticed the entire dock area looked empty and industrial. I imagined this area was busy once with freight ships, carrying coal all over the world. But now it was a barren shell of its past. There were no other people waiting to get on, even by foot.

After a few minutes, the bus got parked. And all our belongings got put on our backs in backpacks. I got stuck with a tent and the others all got one as well. I watched K's strained muscles as he carried a larger cooler, full of food and drinks…Yuki carried one too. But on the ferry boat, we dropped our load and went to go look over the railing. I wanted the fresh air more than ever and I waved for Shuichi to follow. "Come on lets go take a look," I asked him. He looked back at Yuki hesitantly and I rolled my eyes—I grabbed him by the arm. "I think you'll live for a few minutes."

I walked up to the prow of the ship and felt the summer wind whipping my hair about. The noise of the boat tearing through the water was very loud. I looked down to see the nose of the ship slicing through the water like a hot knife. I had to yell for Shuichi to hear me. "Look at that!" I hollered, pointing to Gunkajima Island. "It really does look like a battle ship!"

The midday sun shone on the island illuminating the skeletons of concrete apartment buildings from here. They stood like remnants of some kind of nuclear winter, like sentries that marked the island like frozen flags. Its high breaker walls gave the island a look of a floating prison but more decrepit than Alcatraz tenfold. I felt chills just looking at it.

"It does look like a ship, it seems so small from here though," Shuichi mentioned. "I can't imagine so many people lived on it once."

"Me either," came Suguru's voice from behind us. He joined us at the rail and peered over as well. "The age of industrialization I think was another term for slavery."

I made a contemplative sound, "I can't imagine what working in those mines was like. I bet tons of people died everyday from poisoned air, being trapped or drowning."

"You guys are so gloomy," Shuichi claimed and wrinkled his nose.

I chuckled and pat my friend on the shoulder, "Well I bet you couldn't do a day of hard labour in your life."

"I can too!" he wailed.

"Haha, I'm messing with you man," I said laughing. Resting against the handrail I smiled, I felt so much better out here. I knew that everything would be alright. Two days here would go by fast and easily. Nah, nothing to worry about…it's just a stupid island.

It didn't take more than thirty minutes to get near the dock on Hashima Island. But we had to take a motor raft the rest of the way. The ferry didn't trust the landing docks, so we all bustled into a rubber craft. Before I knew it, we were climbing out and onto a gravely shore. A giant wall of concrete stood before me, providing only one ladder up onto the rest of the island. We all began our climb up the rusty iron rods built into the concrete wall. Once on top, I looked around and gazed up at the expanse of broken blocks, crumpled in heaps all over the place, pieces poking out over the cliffs of the breaker walls. In some ways it made me think of one of those old castles that sat on top of a hill, surrounded by protective wall. Well of course these walls protected against typhoons, so I guess they acted in a similar shielding manner. But everywhere I looked there was barely a shrub or tree. It was very barren and broken, made up only of stone and rust. All the orangey red was from the metal that bled its rust and bits and pieces of metal that littered the entire place.

"This place really does look like a ghost town," I heard Sakano say.

"I bet there are a few people living here, even if they say it's uninhabited," K mentioned. "I'm sure they are harmless hermits."

"Well where ever we park out tents, is where I'll be. I don't think my shoes are made for a place like this," Yuki said dryly.

"It's a good thing I had the tech crew bring some steel toed boots," K interjected, "Can't have you guys stepping on a rusty nail eh?"

Hrmph, from the looks of it there were millions of rusty nails. Not only were there broken chunks of red brick and stone, but boards that lay splintered, piled all over the place with nails sticking out of them.

"It's like this place was struck by a meteor or something. I can't believe no one has cleaned this place up," Suguru said, his eyes darting about nervously.

"That's because they say that this island prevents anyone from living here. That it's cursed and eventually finds a way to rid itself of inhabitants," Yuki shared almost gleefully at our shocked faces.

We all stood blinking at him, this was the first piece of information he cared to share with us about this place. I knew he was doing that out of revenge for being threatened to come along. Heh, if only Shuichi knew that it was K who found some way to convince him to come. I imagined it involved his firearm…or one of many I thought.

"Well thanks for sharing that now," I said sarcastically. I couldn't help it, but all this crazy talk and my experience earlier had me on edge. But maybe Yuki was making that up just to scare us more.

"Ok stop this now!" cried Sakano. "We will not be able to make this video if everyone is scared out of their minds." His voice sounding a tad higher in pitch than normal, I knew he was already scared out of his mind. "Let's just pitch the damn tents and go find those guys with the video equipment," Sakano finished.

That's what we did. We found a patch of rubble clear of most sharp debris and fixed up our tents. I scoffed and thought in agony at the prospect of sleeping on a bed of stone. Oh yeah, I felt like a trooper or perhaps more like a slapstick constant on some goofy reality show. Heh, but I let my mind wander dirtily. I thought that maybe I could talk K into my tent tonight and use him as my mattress. Chuckling evilly I tossed my sleeping bag and pack into my finished tent.

"What's so funny?"

Thrusting my hands into my pockets, I blushed and faced Shuichi. "Oh nothing…I'm just so hard up for sleeping on rocks tonight."

Shuichi hooted happily, "It can't be that bad. I have Yuki!"

I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Oh right, you're on your own. Hehe, does your cell phone get a signal out here?" Shuichi asked me. "You could call Ayaka and ask her to put you to sleep."

Waaa! I blushed a million shades of red and almost pounded Shuichi for that. But my embarrassment turned to into a goofy laugh and I scratched my head instead. "I don't think she can talk on the phone like that." I hadn't thought of it before. The most she ever did on the phone was blow kisses but half the time her parents were around. I remember because once I asked what she was wearing and she told me I was being a pervert. Was I?

Shuichi and I giggled together.

"Come on you pansies don't stand there with your dicks in the wind, let's go!"

"That's K cue I guess," Shuichi said wryly.

Laughing I followed, carefully walking towards some bones of an apartment building. As we walked carrying only a bag with our costume in it, I looked back at our camp. But a little further out I glimpsed a girl—no a woman—walking along the cliff of breaker wall. I stopped walking and watched how the wind made her white gown billow behind her. She had long black hair, the longest hair I ever saw…like a black river flowing behind her. I was mesmerized and she turned her head, looking right in my direction.

"_Do you hear them?"_

I look around me for the voice. But there are no women with us, how am I hearing this? Hear what? The voice is very feminine and like an echo in my mind.

"_They will drive you crazy…leave this place."_

I close my eyes and open them again, darting my sight at the breaker. But there is no woman there now. I gazed from side to side, looking, but she's gone. Damn this place is just freaking me out. I'm just imagining things; maybe I need a beer or get laid. Instead I light a cigarette and inhale gratuitously. Shaking my head I follow everyone who is way ahead of me now.

"Guys wait up!"


	2. Collapse

**The Curse - Part 2**

Collapse**  
**

"About time you guys got here," said a younger man holding a video camera attached to a tripod over his shoulder. "We got tons of footage in various locations already."

"Yuu!" Sakano called, "You guys are supposed to be set up already."

"Err, how can I say…um no, sir," went another voice.

I looked at a second man that carried a laptop case strewn across his chest. I heard K sigh dramatically. "Don't tell me you saw a ghost?"

The two men looked at each other pensively and the one called Yuu spoke, "No, Taro and I haven't. But it's those structures, they look ready to crumble. We didn't want to stand under them any longer than necessary."

"We weren't leaving the equipment there either," Taro said.

"For fuck sake," K cursed. "Well one of you go get those boots, my guys aren't walking any further without steel toes."

Taro paled I noticed at the order and ran a hand through his dark hair. But he put his equipment down and went to retrieve a large duffle bag. For such a young guy, he was quite strong I noticed as he lifted the bag onto his back and brought it over. He dumped it at our feet, "Four pairs of boots, three black with silver plating, like you ordered, and two regular pairs of construction boots."

"Good. Bad Luck put on your costumes and the boots. Don't be shy now, we don't have change rooms out here. Sakano wear the boots, we'll take Yuki's back with us when we return to our camp. And you guys…" K mentioned to the technicians, "Go set up and we'll be there a.s.a.p."

I worried about this, seeing as there weren't even any washrooms and we'd have to change in the open. Great I felt like I was in the boy scouts or something. Remember 'leaves of three let them be, leaves of four eat some more'. I chuckled with my quote from The Simpsons—at least it was good for something. But looking around I knew there were no leaves to worry about here. The three of us sighed and began to get dressed.

"It's not like anyone else can see us," Shuichi offered.

Suguru grumbled.

I chuckled, "Can you imagine if there were some paparazzi around here?" I joked around, "Bad Luck: Charged with public indecency."

Shuichi giggled, "Oh my mother would kill me!"

"Your mother?" I quizzed, "Its more like my mom would visit your mom and then they'd gang up on Sakano and K."

We snickered more.

"That'd be hilarious. K would pull out his gun and my mom would screech his ear off, put him over her knee and give him a spanking!" I bubbled with laughter at my evil thoughts.

Now even Suguru was giggling, "Can you see a tiny Asian woman doing that?"

"Sshh! He's going to over hear us," Shuichi muttered while pulling on a pair of black vinyl shorts.

I only smirked, he'd probably overheard us already I thought sneaking a peek in K's direction. With an angelic face I waved at him as he gave me a dry look. I chuckled more and tried to wiggle into a pair of black vinyl pants.

"What's with the gothic head metal clothes? We look like Malice Mizer or something," Suguru whined also wearing black vinyl pants and pulling a royal blue t-shirt. He finished by putting on the long black over coat.

"Halloween…we're supposed to look dark and all that," I told him. I too had a royal blue shirt and a long black over coat that was tapered at my waist. But I liked the sleeves, which were wide at the wrists and studded with some silver buttons. The thing dusted against the ground it was that long.

"Stupid American holidays," Suguru groaned.

Shuichi wore the exact same outfit, except he had shorts, but his shirt was red and he had to wear a black top hat. With his pink hair, I thought he really looked diabolic. With the accessories, a choker accompanied by some leather and silver chains on our necks, and a black studded belt and the big heavy boots with a silver toecap—we really did look like metal rockers.

"We get to do our own make-up," Shuichi claimed and dug out a make-up kit from his bag. "I'm going to do my eyeliner just like that guy from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie."

"Johnny Depp," I offered.

"Jack Sparrow," said Suguru.

I looked over at the keyboardist surprised. So even _he_ watched pirate movies, I think I just found new respect for the boy. I smirked at him and he looked away quickly as if pretending he never spoke at all. Finally I said, "Me and Suguru get to wear devil horns," I told my friend and pulled out my band with sinister red horns on it. I began to fix the thing into my hair, "I feel like a tool you know?"

Suguru grunted at that but placed his own horns on his head.

Shuichi chuckled, "I think they look fun. Maybe you'll let me borrow them later when I'm alone with Yuki. Could I borrow yours as well Suguru?"

"Too much info," I stated, using a small mirror to put on my own stage make-up. The look was supposed to be dark, so as Shuichi suggested I started to put on the eyeliner. "I don't want to know what you do with them man."

"So that's a yes right?"

I huffed.

"I can't put on this crap," Suguru moaned. "I mean this is ridiculous, why do I have to wear make-up?"

"Because it adds atmosphere," I explained, "Here, let me help you." I went over to where Suguru was seated and knelt in front of him. "Don't blink to much," I warned and began draw the dark pencil around his eyes. I smiled as I did this because I noticed the young man blushing. "I'm almost done, relax man," I said. I finished his eyes and put the crimson lipstick on his lips. But Suguru was breathing harder…I was finding it sort of sexy. I couldn't help it. It was obvious I was making him uncomfortable. Me bad, because I know he finds me attractive but I enjoy torturing him anyways. From behind I can hear Shuichi snickering, he knows me so well. I'm joking around but out of no where Suguru puckers up and leans closer. But looking up into the boys eyes, I gasped. They were wide open and covered in a film of white.

A shadow loomed over us, we all froze.

"You guys can hump each other later. Stop pissing around and let's shoot this video," K advised warningly and cocked the hammer back on his magnum. It was pointed at us.

Suguru pushed me away angrily, "Don't be such a jerk Hiro."

I landed on my ass and looked at him puzzled, his eyes looking normal again. Heat filled my cheeks now and I backed off. What just happened? Suguru was the one that tried to kiss me…wasn't he? I flashed a look at Shuichi who was choking on giggles.

"_Your souls will be ours…"_

Hearing her voice again I looked around for that woman in white. "Did you guys just hear that?" I wondered.

Everyone looked at me confused.

"I didn't hear anything Hiro," Shuichi offered.

Suguru only walked off annoyed and K grabbed my arm and hauled me up. "Stop spooking yourself out," he told me.

"Oh look at you…scary," Sakano said walking over. "Well the guys are set up and ready. We can get most of this done today if we work hard."

I yanked my arm out of K's mitt and followed Suguru to our shooting location. But inside my mind I wondered what the hell was happening to me? Was this place making me delusional? Had I scared myself so much with the stories about this place and its eerie presence? I had to be because no one else seemed to be affected. Man, I had to get a grip.

The next couple of hours nothing strange happened. We pretended to play our instruments that the technicians brought as Shuichi sang. The tech guys had us move around in and out of some of those broken apartment buildings. I felt my stomach in my throat being near them. It felt like any moment a slab of concrete would fall and crush us to death. I blanked my mind and did my best, because if I did the sooner this would be over. The sooner we could go home.

By the time evening began to fall, we huddled around Taro and his laptop to see some of the footage. But all that appeared on screen was snow.

"I don't understand we checked everything a dozen times. Everything was working A1," Taro said with utter confusion.

"So you're saying we have nothing filmed?" K asked the man.

"Maybe I'm doing something wrong…but I don't know how," the tech said his voice a little frazzled.

We waited and watched but all that kept coming up was a fuzzy snowy screen.

"Wait!" I cried, "I see something." Even as I spoke I wish I hadn't because what I saw made my blood run cold. We're playing and it looks like we're covered in blood. It's falling from the sky like rain as cries and screams assail my ears. I thought we weren't recording sound, but I hear the painful sounds of horror as if a thousand people are being murdered. The video seems to start flashing forward, blinking in and out of another new terror. I see myself tearing out of my clothes, Shuichi licking the blood off my neck, pawing over my body and Suguru is watching us and masturbating against the wall—rivulets of red dripping down his face. Another flash and we're clothed and bloodless, whites fill our eyes and we appear to be gagging or choking and banging on a door…no one is heeding our call. The cries don't stop, they're not ours. I slap my hands to my ears and…

_Shivering I hold my arms around my knees huddled I feel naked. I'm in darkness…._

_I'm too scared and cold to move. Where are you? Where am I? I breathe in and out quick shallow breaths, it's the only sound around me. All is quiet now, they have all left me. I'm alone, trapped…I cannot see. There is no pain here, but each moment I fear that they'll find me. In the darkness I am safe, as long as I stay here my blood stays within me. _

_Tears fall silently from my eyes. Wake me up! _

_NO!_

_It's too soon. If I wake up they will find me. It will find me…_

"_Oh god, help me…"_

"Hiro?"

"Hiro!"

I can hear someone sobbing as I open my eyes, they feel tired and sore. As I regain consciences I realize the sobs are my own. My hands are gripping into my hair, cheek pressed into the rough concrete surface. I'm lying on my side, curled up in a fetal position. I feel a hand touch me and I cower.

"Hiro? What the hell's wrong with you?"

I know that voice...

"Heh, too many drugs…"

"Shut up! Or I'll blow you fucking head off!"

"K, ignore the technician. I swear he went like this as we watched the video footage."

"Shuichi," I finally mumbled.

"Hiroshi?" I heard. "It's alright man, we got the video working. Just a glitch, what's going on? Talk to me."

Blinking I sat up and looked around me confused. Breathing hard I scanned everything, it all seemed normal, everyone looked the same. Holding my breath now, I peer over at the laptop that is playing clips of our video. It's completely normal. I tear my eyes away, I don't want to see anything horrific if it decides to appear. It's almost as if none of that ever happened.

I'm losing my mind…

"I'm sorry," I muttered, "I…I don't know what came over me."

Did I fall asleep?

_No…_

My eyes widen. "Please stop talking to me," I murmur my quiet demand.

"Are you kidding? None of us are leaving you Hiro. I don't know what's going on, but everything's ok. Maybe you need to rest?" Shuichi offered.

"No!" I cried. Suddenly the idea of sleep meant more nightmares.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to sleep," Shuichi said bewildered.

Sakano kneeled next to me, I stood up and he followed me. "Hiro, you aren't by any chance taking drugs?"

"No," I whispered and then blinked at him, "No, of course not."

"That's it; I know when to admit defeat. I'm officially calling this video shoot off," K announced decisively.

"Hey you're not the boss. It's not up to you. If we leave now, we'll have wasted a lot of time and money," Sakano told to him.

"So you want to stay and watch him go through this shit all day?" K said and pointed at me.

I began to shake my head, "No, no you guys can't quit because of me. Forget about it…I'll be fine," I promised them. "I can't have you end this because of me." I didn't want to be the reason they all decided to pack this up and go home. It'd haunt me. Feeling the urge to look around, I felt like at that very moment I was indeed being haunted. Swallowing, I looked back at my friends. I feel utterly embarrassed, making a fool of myself. Crying like a baby in front of them all.

"I want to go home," Suguru finally spoke up softly. "I don't think we should be here."

I regarded Suguru sharply.

"It's just the feeling I have," he said watching me.

At that moment I wondered if I should tell them about that woman with the long black hair. But looking away I knew I couldn't. They'd just think I was losing it more than it already seemed.

"Well the boat isn't coming back until tomorrow afternoon," Yuu decided to offer.

"Ha! It's a good thing I have a satellite phone." K began to dig his own back pack and pulled out a device with an antenna on it. It looked like a regular cell phone, except a tiny bit larger. "We can call them to come get us."

We all observed K silently.

"Huh, how strange it says the battery is dead." K glanced at us with a perplexed face. "I swear it was charged fully and I haven't left it on." He gave it a couple smacks agitatedly. "I don't get."

Somehow I wasn't surprised by this.

"Waa! This place is cursed just like Yuki said!" howled Shuichi.

"Don't say things like that," Sakano urged and pulled at his collar. I watched him gulp.

"What are all you fairies spazzing out about?"

I turned to look, only to see Yuki stepping carefully over a plank of board. He looks calm and at ease. I think at that moment I hate him.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried and ran over to his boyfriend, he clung to him fiercely.

Sakano gasped, "You shouldn't be walking around without boots."

Taro picked up the last pair and handed them to Yuki.

Yuki looked at them emotionless, "You expect me to wear that?"

"Oh please wear them Yuki," Shuichi begged. "I don't want you to step on a nail and hurt your perfect gorgeous feet!"

We all made a face at that.

Grumbling, Yuki obey and put them on I noticed. "What about the raft?" I offered to everyone. I totally wanted off this island and couldn't help but plan our escape. Sure I didn't want them to do it because of me, but it seemed as if I wasn't the only one that wanted off.

"Yes," K nodded happily.

"Wait," Taro the video technician said. "We won't all fit on there, and what about all our equipment? The instruments?"

"Leave them," K said simply.

"What!" Sakano cried, "Leave all the work that was just done?"

Yuu and Taro looked at each other annoyed.

I pulled the horns off my head and flipped it around in my hand, easing my nervous tension. "Why don't we just go back to camp?" I suggested. My head was pounding now with a headache, I just wanted to stop talking and fucking around.

"Fine we'll pack it up for the day…let's check on that raft though," Sakano explained.

It didn't take long to get moving, none of us changed back into our regular clothes yet. I wasn't going to complain as long as we kept moving. Although I remembered I left my pack of smokes on a rock near one of those apartment buildings. I really _really_ needed one now. "Shit, I forgot my cigarettes. I'll be right back," I said and trotted off to go retrieve them.

Everyone stopped to wait for me, turning to watch as well. I sighed; they were waiting like a group of concerned parents over a sick child. I hated this sort of thing, I just wanted them to forget about me and act normal. Even though I couldn't explain what was happening, I just sought to forget about it. Listening to my boots crunch over the stones, the sound was almost melodic I noticed. I spotted my cigarettes close to where I was filming and reached out.

It was like my hand moved in slow motion…

Suddenly my breathing became slow but so loud as if I stood in a void, a vacuum like the eye of a storm. My fingers grazed the crunchy pack, crinkling the plastic like a candy wrapper. There were no sounds, except the ones I was making…the wind had stopped. Everything was still. I felt the feeling of dread building inside of me. Glancing back towards my group, I watched them waving at me, mouths moving as if they were screaming something. Before I could utter a sound I finally heard a roaring yawn.

_SLAM!_ Like a missile, a chunk of stone landed next to me with an explosive thud.

I froze momentarily in shock.

Everything began to move at a normal speed.

"Hiro get out of there the whole thing, its going to fall!"

Whipping my head around, I can hear everyone yelling at me now. Quickly I dash towards them, I run as the ground begins to shake under my feet. I don't want to look back, I just keep running as fast as I ever ran in my entire life. Behind me I can hear the crumbling of the apartment building. I feel as if any second I'll be crushed under its massive structure. In my haste I trip and shred my hands along the sharp surface of the rubble and jagged metal outcrops. My cry is swallowed by the roaring destruction behind me. Instinctively, I turn around and look up. I scream as a large slab of concrete is headed straight for me. Thrusting my hands in front of my face in terror, I barely feel someone grab my hands and yank—the concrete slamming into the place I was just laying a mere second ago.

My body was suddenly weightless, I scarcely register that someone is carrying me over their shoulder. But I look up and watch the final collapse of the apartment building we spent most of the day shooting our video. Blinking through the dust my whole world fades away…


	3. Escape

**The Curse - Part 3**

Escape**  
**

_They're coming after me! I run but I can't seem to find an escape no matter where I go. No matter where I hide, no matter how quiet I try to be…they find me. I gotta get out of this place. They've gone mad, this place has eaten their souls. I know that they aren't human anymore. Not even death will make them stop! _

_Stop it._

_Stop it!_

_My sanity hangs by a bare thread, its fibres tearing one by one. I'm going to fall. There is nowhere to run! I have only one bullet left. Nothing can save me now. Nothing! _

_Save me._

_Save me!_

_I'm falling, which seems like dark cold tunnel—landing in a pool of cold liquid. My mouth is full of it and I gag and cough, pushing myself up to a kneeling position. The stench fills my nostrils reminding me that I am still alive. Even if the horrible smell makes my stomach curl, I breathe quickly. I want to die! I can't take it anymore…_

_Slowly I raise a gun to my head._

"_Oh god, help me…"_

I bolt up awake and grip my head wailing in pain. Tears are spilling down my face again, hot tears of my madness.

"Hiro? It's alright, you passed out," someone said.

Panting, I look over for the source of the voice. It's K. He's rubbing my back soothingly and holding a flashlight in the other hand. Its soft glow is directed above our heads, it's casting weird shadows on K's face. Licking my lips quickly I scan my surroundings. We're in a tent. I want to say something but I feel like my tongue is glued to the bottom of my mouth. I can't even utter a sound at the moment; my throat feels raw and tense. I just feel still and vacant.

"Sssh, don't speak. It's alright now…I got you just in time. I'm sorry this whole place was a big mistake. We'll leave here as soon as we can," he told me. "Taro and Yuu went to secure our raft, although I haven't heard from them in about an hour. They should be back any minute now."

I shivered and clung to K, my heart pounding in my chest. I seek comfort from him whether he wanted it or not. But his warmth is not quelling my fear, which is as vibrant in my veins as electricity, crackling and intense. So much is happening to me and just when it seems ok, something worse happens. It doesn't matter what I'm doing, or if I stay silent and still. Ahhh! I haven't felt this tense in my whole life.

"_Minds and souls will be ours…"_

I inhale sharply, my eyes roving back and forth quickly. I find my voice, forgetting K is there and say, "Why are you telling me this?! What have I done to you?"

"Hiro?"

"_You were the only one who was listening…"_

"I don't want to listen…leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

"Hiro?!"

"_Mwhahahahaha! The suffering of a thousand souls awaits the day; some innocents come to play…"_

Growling in frustration I looked at K wildly, "We have to leave here now! Like right now! I'll swim if I have to!" I'm holding his shirt in death grip now.

"Who were you talking to? Swim? Hiro, jesus man we can't do that," K said exasperated.

"Didn't you hear what she said? We've walked into a trap, they want our souls K! This place is haunted with angry dead people! Do something before it's too late!"

"Hiro, you know I'd do anything in my power to end this for you…but…but…" A strange smile came over K's face, his eyes closed. "It's too late…" he whispered darkly.

I studied his face my eyes wide open, unblinking. "K?" I asked with trepidation. "Oh no, wake up. Please don't leave me." I heard myself beg. But I knew in my heart everything was too late. I didn't even gasp as he opened his eyes that were void of iris and pupil…they were completely white, just like Suguru's earlier. I slapped his face, "Don't! Don't give in!"

He only chuckled and grabbed my wrist. "The pain is so real Hiro…don't you want to share it? I _want_ to give it to you," he spoke his voice lined with evil intent. But he squeezed his eyes shut, and I watched a tear escape the corner his eye as if he was fighting with something in his mind. His grip on my wrist became stronger, I whimpered.

"Let go of me K," I demanded and tried to pull away. I watched his eyes snap open again, they were bloodshot and crimson tears spilled down his face now.

A strangled noise lodged in my throat and I frantically tried to escape. But suddenly a hand was clasped into my hair so hard I cried out. Before I could take my next breath I was being dragged out the tent and over the rocky ground by K's hand. I struggled to grab the hand from my hair only to find myself tossed to the dirt a moment later. Scrambling I tried to crawl away, only to be yanked back again by my hair.

Looking around, I notice a campfire has been lit under the darkness of night. There is an ominous fog enveloping the island, I scream, "Help me!"

"Ha! Just as you said Hiro, it's too late," K said wickedly. He licked his lips salaciously and set those bloody white vacant eyes on me.

On my knees, head held up by my hair I wail, "Oh fuck, wake me up! K wake up! Oh, please don't hurt me!"

"Wake him up K…" went a voice nearby. It was Yuki!

I looked over to see Yuki with everyone else except the technicians—oh god their eyes! "Oh please—"

"—help me," Yuki mocked me and laughed. "What's the matter Hiro, are you scared? Maybe you'd like it if Shuichi gave you a kiss. HAHA!"

"Shuichi…don't listen to it!" I cry, "Run, go find the raft and get out of here!"

Only Shuichi walks closer to me, he was still wearing that music video costume. He looked down at me, his face awfully pale and blood dripping out of his eyes as well. He smirked at me. "It'll all be over soon," he said coldly. He looked at K and chortled, "It's my turn next."

From the corner of my eye, my face etched in pain, I watched disbelievingly as Sakano begins to undo the front of K's pants. Their bloody tongue's meet as Sakano's hand fondles K almost sweetly, stroking his engorged cock. My eyes widened, they've all gone mad! "You have to stop listening to them!" I holler, "It's just a dream…it's not real!"

It can't be real…

Someone else came close to me. "Maybe it's all in your head Hiro," Suguru spoke up, his voice sounded so cruel. "All you have to do is wake up. But until you do, it will be fun killing you."

Oh no! _No!_ I'm like a cage animal, trapped and being held against my will. I struggle so hard it almost feels as if I'm going to rip my hair out of K's grip. It hurts like a thousand daggers but my fear makes me deadened. I want to do anything to stay alive, to flee, and to find a way to save my friends. My friends…what are they going to do to me? I know, oh I know. I plead with them, "Don't do this, please don't."

"I know about your dirty secret Hiro," Shuichi says to me as he takes off my long black coat. I'm forced to stand by a yank on my hair. I whimper in pain as Shuichi makes his way in front of me. "You and K-san, tsk, tsk." He pretends to cry then and says, "What do you think _she'd_ say if I told her that? Did you think I didn't notice? Hehe." He reaches down and undoes my belt, button and zipper.

"I should fire you K for fucking one of NG's band boys," Sakano sneered, but he chuckled unlike I'd ever heard him.

"You don't have the guts!" K snapped back at Sakano, "Shut up and keep stroking."

I try not to listen to anyone. "Shuichi, don't do this," I implore deeply. But the stench of their intent is so powerful, I can barely breathe. I'm helpless, weak—I vaguely wish for death. Under their stares, I stand powerlessly against my will as Shuichi pulls my pants and underwear down. Strung out on my nightmare I beg openly for this dreadful act to end, a part of me still in denial. Maybe if I close my eyes, it will all go away.

Even as I mumble, a hand caresses over my penis. I snap my head away as if to shake off the intrusion. But my head is turned around forcefully and I open my eyes to look at Shuichi. I grimace, his eyes are so hideous but he closes them and leans into me, planting his lips over mine. Surprisingly his mouth his warm, I shiver from it. My terror is making my blood run cold. Incredibly for a moment I feel a tiny bit of comfort from the kiss, eager for this to be the real Shuichi. His lips are so soft and wet, I don't cower when his tongue enters my mouth. I taste something coppery though, I know its blood. I wonder if it's poison that will soon end my nightmare. But I sigh as my body betrays me. Shuichi's kiss was alleviating some of my panic until he grabs my semi-hard dick so hard black spots flash before my eyes.

"Ahhh! No!"

From behind I hear K purring and feel his hot length pressing against my bare rear. The hold on my hair is released, but I do not dare move. Fear keeps me planted where I am. I glance over to see Yuki and Suguru watching with big grins on their faces. In a final attempt I scream, "Taro…Yuu!"

"Haha! You wish to have others join our fun?" Yuki says. "It's a shame we had to kill them. It might've been fun to watch your hired help screw you as well Hiro."

The news of this makes me try to bolt. I push Shuichi down and attempt to run but my lowered pants trip me. Crashing to the ground I re-open the shredded wounds on my hands from earlier. But I don't care as my blood stains the rocks—I push myself up…I'm pushed back down. With a crunch, my cheek hits the ground and I moan more in fear than pain. On my fours, I whip my head back up and look behind me. My possessed—secret affair—lover is moving down on me. I cradle my head in my arms and bite back the anticipation of being penetrated.

Raw, K impales me. I grit my teeth almost to the snapping point, fuck it hurts! But I try to hold in my cries. All around me bales of sinister laughter, like an audience in a theatre amused by something comical, echoes all around me. I begin to pant from the sensation and my helplessness—silently tears spill down my face. My head is raised up by my hair again, this time it's Yuki, he draws a fingernail over my scraped cheek—a painful gasp escapes me as I fist my hands while I'm fucked.

Yuki lets go and I hold my head up, I watch as he unzips and pulls out his cock. Oh gawd! I thrust my face aside but just as Shuichi had done, my will is overpowered by a strong hand. Yuki's fingers grip into my cheeks forcing my mouth open, gawd the shame… K's thrusts are not as painful now, his body not un-foreign to me—his eager fullness rocking into. I see myself envisioning that this is just a game, a sick twisted game of theirs. It'll all be over soon and I obediently take Yuki's cock in my mouth, his scent and taste not so unpleasant. I hear more rounds of amusement from them, but I ignore it and dutifully let him take my mouth. Between my legs, my own organ is throbbing and I choke on sobs of my treachery.

"I can see why Shuichi is so faithful to you," Yuki says loftily and sighs incensed.

I glance over to find Shuichi and through my tears and watch as he and Suguru share a sloppy kiss. Sakano, standing between them, pushes them down to their knees and both eagerly lick his cock. Their hands are roaming, fingers squeezing each others bodies everywhere. It's just a nightmare…it'll be over soon I recite in mind again. Why couldn't they just kill me?

I gag as Yuki thrusts harder into my mouth suddenly, the head hitting the back of my throat. Between his and K's grunts and sighs I know they are going to come soon. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping to block the images from my mind. I feel myself turn numb, my mind tries to shut off. I just take it and cease my sobs. My hell is momentarily glorified as my own body peaks and shudders. I whimper, splashing my seed all over the jagged rocks under me. I hate myself at that moment, utterly mortified. Shut off from it, I barely feel K remove himself, his hot semen leaking from my body.

"Swallow it all," Yuki demands suddenly and growls heatedly.

I try to repel as the bitter spunk is pumped into my mouth but my head is held there forcefully by him. Spluttering and gagging, I swallow against my will, trying to be rid the obstacle in my mouth. It leaves me and I gasp for air. Fuelled with oxygen I angrily shove Yuki away. Free of intrusions I scream out in rage now. I can't let this continue. "I won't! Just stop it!" I yell.

"Oh yes you will," K begins to say and comes at me.

"I told you I was next," Shuichi alleged and pushes Suguru at me.

I shove him back, frowning as he lands on his arse.

"Careful Hiro or you might make us angry," Sakano says without mercy.

They all laugh at me.

"Stay back or I'll kill you!" I holler. Inside I know I'm desperately hoping that they'll snap out of it…that this horror will end like all the other moments of terror today. I pull up my pants and back up. They continue forward. I feed on my anger instead of my fear. My denial is but a whisper now, this nightmare very real. I must get away, I look for a weapon and my eyes land on K. In a flash of bravery I yank the blond to me. I veil my intentions with a kiss, letting my hands grope over his tight ass. But my hands come around to his side, my fingers searching for the item I'm looking for. Grabbing hold of K's gun I heave him off and point the thing right at his head. They all pause slightly surprised. "Stay back!" I cry, pointing the gun at them now all in turn. The gun feels so heavy and I hold it with shaky hands, I cock the hammer back, placing the sights on K once more.

"You can't stop it Hiro," K says. He sounds so calm even though I'm so close to pulling the trigger.

"Come back to us," Suguru asks with an evil smile.

I stare at their faces and gross eyes. I can't believe it's hopeless, they're gone and they want to hurt me. Kill me. Oh god, wake me up! But they're still coming and I stumble back almost falling again. They dash at me now spotting my moment of weakness.

Blindly I fire…

Everything moved in slow motion again. I could see the bullet flying through the air, coursing a path as it pierced the air around it. My face contorts as I realize its route to late. A sickening thud punches my ears as I watch the bullet land on its mark. Shuichi falls back with a grunt, his hat tumbling aside. I just shot my best friend! "No!!!" I scream which sounds like a ricochet. I gape as a dark blossom slowly decorates his already red shirt.

Yuki, K, Sakano and Suguru all stopped to point at me, howling with wretched laughter. I feel my head swirl with faintness my desperate actions unacceptable in my mind. What have I done?

But the roar of wind and their voices flash back to normal speed. Incredulously I watch Shuichi get back up. He rubs over the wound on his chest, over his right lung. "Weren't you listening?" he wheezes, "You can't stop it." But for a slight moment I notice Shuichi's eyes are normal he's void of blood. "Stay away from us! Run!"

As quickly as I think the real Shu just spoke to me, his eyes return back to that ghostly white. I'm relieved that he's still alive but I know that he's inhuman or possessed. Whatever has happened to them is cruel and evil. I do the only thing left that I can.

I run.

I run so fast and hard, crazy mewls peeling from my throat, my hand gripped tightly to the gun. I got to get away from here. I have to find some kind of escape.

_Wouldn't dying just be simpler?_

"No!" I cry and hush to myself to shut up. Maybe there's some hope, but as much as I wish for that I feel as though it's hopeless. I don't know where I'm going but my feet won't stop, this fog is making everything impossible to see. But I hear them coming. My lost friends are going to be the death of me. I follow the ground, my breath puffing out of me at a fearsome tempo. It's so black, I really have no idea where I'm going. But I fear if I stop my ravaged body would cease to find the effort to move again.

Oh god, help me…


	4. Cursed

**The Curse - Part 4**

Cursed

"Hiro?"

_I don't know where I am. Its dark, its cold I'm huddled with my arms wrapped around my naked body. Oh god my fear, it clings on so strong. Its hold on me keeps me here, my safe place. They can't get me here—can't find me. _

_Release me. _

"Not yet."

_There is a light above my head. Its cool glare is stinging my eyes…eyes that feel like they haven't seen light for forever. I squeeze them shut but the light fascinates me. I force myself to stand slowly. I reach out for that light. Will you wake me up?_

"Hiro? Can you hear me?"

_Those voices... It's them! No…oh please say they haven't found me! But there is another voice among them. _

_Are you one of them?_

_I fear I have lost my mind. You can't help me! I have forgotten his name, it feels like this is the first time I have thought of it. My thoughts are vague; I can't answer your questions. Please leave me alone. Leave me alone!_

_Lies! It's all lies. No one can save me now... _

I blink rapidly, gulping in air and find myself backed against a solid wall. I wonder if I fell asleep. That dream? I heard my brother's voice. How? I'm convinced it is another course of my insanity rendered by this place. This fucking place! I yearn for blissful denial, so I could wish that I was not running from my friends. Friends, who wanted to kill me! It's crazy but I can't escape this nightmare which seems all too real. I can still taste the semen in my mouth, the sting on my cheek, my hands, and the pain K gave me...

Damn it!

My eyes, they are wild in my head, constantly keeping watch for them. I haven't heard them yet, but they are looking for me. I know it! Right now I can feel the wind on my face, that sea like smell in the air drifting over the East China Sea. It offers hope, I find myself walking closer to the edge of the water. I don't know how I got here but I know that I'm below the typhoon breaker wall. Maybe I fell? Either way my heart is pattering like a drum in my chest; its beat is steady at the moment, but palpitates once in a while, anticipating the next strike.

Maybe if I can stay alive till the sun rises again, then I could see the mainland and swim. Ahhh! I grip my head in my hands, there must be a way! Even as my ragged mind spins with misery I continue towards the water. My tongue feels like sandpaper, my throat feels as if it's on fire. I kneel, shoving the gun into the waistband of my pants, oblivious that my knees are partly submerged in the dank water. A trickle makes its way through the seam of my vinyl pants but I barely feel it. Instead I lean over and slip my hands into the blackness. I feel the sting though on my wounded hands but I lean further and bring a handful of water to my lips. I drink. The water tastes like rust, but I'm beyond care. As I swallow I hear a hissing sound. Snapping my head around I search for the source, I can't see anything but the fog. It's moving away from me! It's making that sound like its being sucked up by a vacuum, disappearing as if I was watching one of those odd nature shows on fast forward.

Suddenly I can see everything so clearly, there is a moon above my head. I blink at the light, like I did in my dreams. Its pure light so cold and distant but shimmering like a pearl in the sky. Glancing at the water I gasp, for a second I see myself with those white bloody eyes. Feverishly I swipe at them but in the next breath I was staring at my regular face. As I push myself away from the water, I see Sakano's and Suguru's reflection over my shoulders.

"Mmmpp!"

My head plunged under the water. My heart almost stops and in shock, I gulp down rusty water as I flail and fight back. I struggle to pull up but a strong force makes me immovable. Just as the burn for air starts in my chest, my head is pulled up. I splutter and cough.

"Did you really think you could run from us?" Suguru says.

In my hysteria I cannot speak. I just whimper breathing in all the air I can get.

"You're gonna die," Sakano promises darkly and shoves my face back into the liquid death.

I try to hold my breath this time. But the little air I have in my lungs doesn't last long. I squeeze my eyes shut and the burning ignites in my lungs again. I moan in my torment, my suffocation. I don't want to die! With every fibre of my being I see my panic in red before me. I grab at my assailants, screaming under the water and heave Sakano and Suguru over my shoulders. I rip my head out of water and gasp for air. They both emerge from the water and lunge at me—I pull out the gun and shoot four shots off wildly. Splash! I got them both point blank. They land back into the water and there is silence once more.

I stare at the gun in disbelief.

I shift my gaze to the water, expecting them get up and come at me again. But they don't. Before I could stop myself I throw up, utterly sickened with myself. I killed them! Oh god no! I run into the water searching for them. Evil or not I just can't leave them. "Sakano! Suguru!" I wail but I can't find anything. They were right here! Breathing heavily I look around the water, but they are gone…

"What the fuck is happening to me?"

Dragging myself out of the water I don't look back and run. Somewhere on this rim is the raft. I go right and hope the little bit of shore and rock lead me around without having to go back up the wall. I got to keep moving. Can't stop. No. No more stopping. They'll get me. As I run along the narrow strip of stony shore I see Yuki and Shuichi appear ahead of me. I feel the white sheet of fear slip over my face. I stop dead in my tracks.

"Hiro!"

Painfully I hear Shuichi call me but it's not real. He's not him! I turn and flee in the direction I just came from. In my moment of terror I actually hear a crazed laugh coming from my own mouth. I think I'm like one of those poor souls in a horror movie. Only it doesn't seem so funny now, but still I laugh.

I'm cracking…

"No, keep it together man," I tell myself.

I glance behind me and see them walking towards me. They just walk and yet they seem closer than they were before. Oh no! "Stay away from me!" I beseech and run up a slab of tumbled over concrete. It's piled in shambles, jagged stone and sharp pieces of wood. I hop from stone to stone finding myself almost as high as the breaker wall itself. Aiming for the shore I head down the other side, only Yuki and Shuichi are over there now!

Panting and surprised I slip, scraping my knuckles, the gun gripped in my hand. I land hard on my rear but scramble to get up and run up onto the island once more. The moonlight is a godsend, I can see enough to navigate my way over the piles of rubble. Huffing with panic and excursion, I head for one of those skeletal apartment buildings. I enter a decrepit alley that makes me think of the entrance to hell. My shadow dances on the walls and I look back. No one is there.

"Hiro!"

I inhale sharply and realize the voice is already near by. Quickly I leap over a kid's old rusted tricycle and into the dark gutted building. A crunch comes from nearby and I press up to a wall and disappear in the shadows. It hurts so much to try and stay quiet, to force my breath to come out slower and soundless.

Snap.

I hold my breath, my eyes darting towards the sound. I see them. Shuichi and Yuki walk by a square opening and down the alleyway I just left. I swallow hard.

"Come on out Hiro. We just want to play a game," Shuichi calls out.

But I don't budge. I just pray that they move along.

But then I hear him scream as if in pain. I know the look of concern flashes over my face. What's happening to him?

"Hiro?" I hear Shuichi whimper.

Oh fuck…fuck. What do I do? Maybe he's changed back?

"Shuichi!" I cry out. I can't stop myself from running to him. I stumble back into the alleyway and spot him cowered on the ground. Kneeling I go to help up my friend. "I'm here Shuichi," I say almost softly, startled that at this moment I was capable of it.

"Hiro," he says, "I'm so scared."

I hold him and urge him to hush, "It'll be alright. We'll get out of here." My promise gives me a little hope.

"Heh."

I spin around and see Yuki holding a huge rock above his head, the light of the moon illuminating his perimeter. He looks like a glowing silhouette. Shoving Shuichi aside I try to protect him. The rock comes down and misses us both by a hair. My friend begins to cackle.

"Hiro, oh Hiro save me," he muses and laughs.

Wha?

I back up and stare at them. They duped me. I stumble backwards this act almost seemed as cruel to me as being humiliated in front of everyone! "Shuichi," I plead, "Snap out of it!"

But they only laugh at me.

Stricken, I run into the building and hear them behind me calling.

"Hiro come out and play."

At this moment I'm overwhelmed by my realization that I'm completely alone. I can't do anything for them. All I can do is run away. And I do that, I keep moving even though my body is becoming so weary and beaten. My mind is filled with despair and apprehension. I can't take much more of this I fear and my hope that surviving this is becoming nil. My eyes are adjusting to the darkness but I still have to brush my hand along a wall so I can guide my way around. I follow the bit of light on the other side of the apartment building. Who cares if the thing falls on me now? I many ways I wish it would…

Not knowing where to turn next, I fear every second that one of them will appear again. Exiting the building after a careful navigation, I come to the outside again. Up ahead is a slope with a boarded up entrance. It looks like an old mine shaft. I head for that and hope that I can hide from them in there, I run for the small opening. Ducking and crawling under the boards I sigh for a moment. It's so quiet in here, no wind…no nothing. Darkness. I don't dare to move to far in, I know there could be a hole falling possibly a mile into the earth here. I catch my breath and close my eyes.

This is my hell I conclude.

I stuff the gun back into my pants and squat taking the edge of my legs. I feel a shiver as the damp clothes I'm wearing beings to affect me. In a moment of peace I think of my parents and my brother. I think of my childhood, the strict rules I had to follow, meeting Shuichi for the first time, the concerts he and I did at school. So many good times and bad, it was like watching my life flash before my eyes.

Feeling my legs seize a little I stand again, got to keep on my toes. It's so dark that reaching out makes me think I'm be swimming in thick ink. Only my hand touches something firm yet malleable.

_Flick_.

I scream.

There is K holding a glowing lighter in front of his ghostly face.

"There is no where to hide Hiro," he says and I notice his eyes look normal once more. But I can't believe it, this is just another hoax!

I can't speak and I back up against the boards leading outside. Shit, even if I try to crawl out he'll haul me back in. I whimper and say, "Just kill me dammit! Do it already and get it over with!"

"No Hiro, kill me first." It sounds like a plea. "You have one bullet left I know I heard them throughout the island. Do it now before it's too late!"

The light goes out and I panic. What the fuck? I hear him wail and rustle as if he's kneeling. "What's the matter with you?" I ask.

"They're in my head! I'm so sorry Hiro! Kill me…do it now!"

Oh gawd how can I just kill him? I can't even see him at the moment. I pant as my mind reels. Instead I decide to try and run for it. But I'm too late. K grabs at me and sinks his teeth into my arm, I howl in pain. I shove him back and start to crawl out of the tunnel. He grabs my foot and hauls me back; I knock my chin off a protrusion of rock. Fresh blood trickles down my neck.

"Fuck this!" I cry and kick my legs like mad. I feel K let go and I scramble to my feet. Damn I have to fight an un-dead K. He's much bigger than me. I charge at him, suddenly my fear dissipated. What do I have to loose? I'm dead no matter what. I put my head down for impact and hope I actually don't run past him. But I don't and I shove him back so hard that I'm positive I can make it out of the tunnel now. Only a long echoing diminuendo of evil laughter floats up to my ears.

"K-san?"

Realizing I have my own lighter I set it aflame and gasp looking down. Closing my eyes and gulping, I take a step back from the edge of the deepest hole I ever seen. Oh man, one more step and I'd have fallen down that hole with… Oh my god! I shoved K down a mine shaft...

The same nauseous feeling returns as it did with Sakano and Suguru. I cry out in utter madness.

I can't stay here now, if I stop and reflect I'm going to kill myself. Crawling out of the tunnel I look around in wonder. The sun is rising. Its candy pink and orange gloss is sunk partly in the horizon of the sea. I'm mesmerized. I can see all over the island much better now. I sigh, this means I have spent a whole night running from my group.

Find the raft.

Yes! The sun gave me a sudden feeling of comfort and safety. It was like bad things weren't supposed to happen in daylight or something. I glance around and spot no one. So I headed for the part of the island in which we arrived at. It took a good half hour to get to our camp. It looked so normal compared to the people it belonged to. I ran to the edge of the wall to see if I could spot the raft. Or maybe the ferry would be returning. The raft was there! Only with a longer look I realized it was half sunk in the water. It was partly deflated. I sigh and looked over the channel I could see the town from here. Fuck it I'll swim or drown trying.

Running over to the ladder I was about to start down but Suguru was climbing up—followed by Sakano. They're not dead! But they look even worse than they did before. Their eyes were the same but paler and they were grimier looking, pieces of seaweed hanging off their clothes.

Backing up I bump into someone else. I spin around and look disbelievingly at Yuki and Shuichi pops out from behind him. They too look worse in the daylight, greyish skin and eyes as disgusting as ever. Yuki grabs at me but I dodge and distance myself a few yards. By that time Sakano and Suguru were standing at the edge—all four start walking towards me. Gaping at them I listen to their raspy breaths. More movement catches my peripheral vision, stricken I see K crawling up and out of a hole in the ground. He stands and groans reaching up to his head and snaps it, as if putting it back into place. Ugh, I hear the sound of something cracking from here.

I stare in incredulity. They were all still alive…

Well not alive exactly because no one could survive gunshots and drowning, or a fall like K did. I grit my teeth at this damnable situation and mewl in my throat. Once more they walked towards me. I turn and flee. Dashing over the splintered wood and bits of metal and concrete, I don't know where I'm going but I just run. "Leave me alone!" Stop it, just stop it!

"Hiro!"

"_Here Hiroshi it's time for your medicine."_

My feet pound, my heart hammers.

"_I don't understand it, he's completely lost it."_

I follow the rising sun and look behind me. They're coming…

_There's a door, I must reach it!_

But my legs burn, I don't want to run anymore. I'm so tired.

_But the door is so close._

I fall to my knees and cry towards the heavens. I want to die…

_It's alright Hiroshi, everything will be ok now._

I put the gun to my head…

"Hiro!"

It was like I got struck by lightning. I bolted awake and screamed.

"Hiro! Oh man thank god you woke up!"

That voice? I stop screaming. Blinking, I open my eyes.

"Welcome back buddy. You've been in a coma for a week, everything will be al—oh my god! Someone call the doctor!"

Coma? As my eyes focus better I look around. I'm in a hospital bed. I see everyone before me. They look normal and there are flowers all over the place. Gasping I cower from them, "It's another trick," I mumble over a raspy breath. My voice? I whine in my torment, this is not real, nothing is real! It's a nightmare, "You're not real! You're all dead!"

"Hiro calm down," someone says.

I look at Sakano.

"You fell and hit your head on Hashima Island Hiro," another explained.

I flash my eyes at K. The island…I whimper.

"We never even got to shoot our video, remember?"

I stare at Shuichi, curled up, knees to my chest trying to distance myself from them. The video? I watch them with crazed eyes. Lies! I watch a man in a doctor's uniform run into the room, his mouth opens as if in shock. He comes towards me. I recoil more, "No!" I cry.

"I've never seen anything like this before. It must be burst vessels," he says and pushes a button behind my bed. He speaks into an intercom, "We need an emergency team in room three thirty-three, and bring an eye specialist, stat!"

I look around wildly, what's happening? Across my left shoulder I see a sink with a mirror over above it. My eyes!

"Noooooo!"

Everything went black.

* * *

I don't know how I got here, it feels like forever. All around me the walls bleed, the floor is damp and cold. The shadows followed me here, constantly dancing on the walls. The bare bulb gives them life, I hate their screeching. They're all evil, evil and watching me all the time. From my spot on the floor I rock, holding my knees close, resting my head against the wall. I can't escape, I don't even try anymore. Sometimes I close my eyes but I then I'm running again. I don't want to run anymore, so I try to stay awake. If I stay here they don't touch me, they watch but they don't touch, except the people in white. A tear trickles down my cheek, I watch a droplet land and spread on the knee of my white pants, red—I'd wipe my face but I can't move my hands. They say it's so I don't hurt myself. Lies, they just want to keep me prisoner, locked up—laughed at. Them, always watching…

* * *

"I'll never understand what happened," Shuichi said peering over at his best friend who sat curled up in the corner of the clean white room. He watched Hiro rocking back and forth, "How can someone go insane from being in a coma?" He clung to Yuki but as usual the man said nothing and pet over Shuichi's hair. Shuichi looked over at K. "We were just supposed to shoot a video," he looked back at his friends, "oh Hiro please get better." He began to cry. 

"The doctors say he's suffered some severe mental trauma while unconscious. Like a really bad nightmare. They say it can happen and maybe he'll snap out of it. But his eyes…" K trailed off, tearing his gaze away, unable to look anymore.

Suguru winced as he too watched his former band mate. Hiro was completely despondent to them, eyes staring forward all filmed over in white and blood leaking from them. "I don't believe its just insanity. I think it was that island. The real Hiro would never end up this way."

"But we only just stepped foot on it when Hiro fell and hit his head on that rock. How could something act that fast?" Sakano questioned and shivered. "I can't stand being in here any longer this place creeps me out. I'll…I'll wait for you guys out front." An institutional guard opened the door for him, he walked out.

"I want to go hug him," Shuichi said.

"Yes I know but he's screams whenever we go near him. As if we gonna hurt him or something," K says sadly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"We'd never hurt you Hiro, please come back to us," Shuichi pled with his friend.

Hiro made no sound.

"Alright your time is up," a woman doctor says. "We hoped your visits would improve his state but," she sighed, "he is not responding. I'm very sorry gentlemen."

"No miss we're sorry…we should have never gone to that place," K said with a guilty face.

"Doctor, can't people get possessed?" Suguru questioned. "I mean what if that's—"

Leading them out of the room, the doctor locked it securely and turned to face them. "Scientifically that is impossible. The mind is a wondrous place, we can bring upon ourselves the most incredible horrors. When someone's mind can't fathom what is placed before it, it shuts off or creates new ideas. It's a survival tactic of the mind. But his eyes are a phenomenon; we have never seen stigmata like that before."

Everyone looked at her dubiously.

"Once again I'm sorry, please if you'll excuse me," she said and walked away, her heels clicking over the floor.

"I don't believe her," Suguru said insistently, "He didn't do that to himself. Doctors have been known to be wrong. I think he's possessed or cursed."

"A ghost inside of him?" K wondered out loud.

Shuichi cried harder now. "Isn't there something we can do?"

Yuki made a contemplative face. He placed a hand on Shuichi's shoulder as they walked down the hall. Everyone followed behind them, "I need to talk to you guys about something. You see my father is a monk…"

FIN

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! This was a shorter fic so I posted it all in one shot. I hope any of those that enjoy thrillers and scary stories enjoyed it. Happy Halloween! 


End file.
